07 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 26; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 16 Słodycz obrzańska; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Plebania - odc. 858,859; telenowela TVP 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Szatan z siódmej klasy 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 11:20 Potwory i spółka (Monsters) 88'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Satoyama - tajemnicza wodna kraina cz. 1 - txt str.777 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2004); reż.:Masumi Mizunuma 13:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Święcone z Okrasą 14:10 Miłość jest nadzieją (Love's Enduring Promise) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 15:45 Jesteś, który Jesteś - koncert 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziesięcioro przykazań - cz. 2 (The Ten Commandments) - txt str.777 84'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bajki zza okna - Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2007 20:20 Jan Paweł II - odc. 2, Powołanie (Pope John Paul II, ep. 2) - txt str.777 43'; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006) 21:15 Pasja (Passion of the Christ) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:20 Psalmy - Artyści polscy Janowi Pawłowi II w hołdzie 90'; koncert 00:55 Główny podejrzany - Ostatni świadek - odc. 1 (Prime Suspect - The last Witness ep. 1) 98'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 7 Łapmy lisa; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974) 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:50 Bezpieczne drogi 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 484; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9:25, 10:05 i Pogoda: 9:05,09:45,10:10 10:15 Jajko 22'; film dokumentalny 10:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP 11:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 73; serial TVP 12:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Księżniczka złodziei (Princess of Thieves) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1390 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 848 Remont Europy; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Bezpieczne drogi 16:00 Powrót dinozaurów - Potwory na fali odc. 3 (Walking with dinosaurs special. Sea monsters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 16:35 Loch Ness (Loch Ness) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 18:20 Przebojowe Polki - prezentacje - (5) 18:25 Bezpieczne drogi 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Majewska - Korcz okrągłe 31 lat; widowisko 20:05 Przebojowe Polki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa Jana Pawła II 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Pociąg strachu (Derailed) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Aruba (2002) 00:10 Pośredniczka w zbrodni (Crimebroker) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Japonia (1993) 01:55 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 13 ost. (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 112); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Świadkowie świętości - prof. Stanisław Rodziński; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Reportaż Trójki - Cała Polska czyta dzieciom; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Świadkowie świętości - Adam Bujak; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:54 Półkowniki - Gospodarstwo, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świadkowie świętości - Świadkowie świętości - Juliusz Łuciuk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 67; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Świadkowie świętości - prof. Stanisław Rodziński; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Reportaż Trójki - Cała Polska czyta dzieciom; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Świadkowie świętości - Adam Bujak; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:54 Półkowniki - Gospodarstwo, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świadkowie świętości - Świadkowie świętości - Juliusz Łuciuk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 67; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:45 Studio reportażu - Wielki Piątek ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Studio reportażu - Wybrałem więzienie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:10 Studio reportażu - Wielki Piątek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Lubuska 06:35 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 W twojej sprawie - cykl reportaży 08:00 Ahora Espanol - język hiszpański 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Świadkowie świętości - prof. Stanisław Rodziński; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Reportaż Trójki - Cała Polska czyta dzieciom; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Świadkowie świętości - Adam Bujak; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:54 Półkowniki - Gospodarstwo, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świadkowie świętości - Świadkowie świętości - Juliusz Łuciuk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 67; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Jak minął tydzień - program publicystyczny 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Zapytaj eksperta 18:30 Informacje lubuskie 18:43 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Program publicystyczny 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:58 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Pol'and'Rock - program muzyczny 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Burt Wolf; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (420) - serial obyczajowy 06.45 Jesteśmy - mag. religijny 07.00 Tutenstein (24) - serial anim. 07.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - kwalifikacje 09.00 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (252) - serial komediowy 10.30 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 1985 12.45 Czarodziejki (46) - serial 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Radość życia - program Fundacji Polsat 15.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 I kto tu rządzi (1) - serial komediowy 17.15 I kto tu rządzi (2): Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (10) - serial 20.00 Armageddon - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ben Affleck, Billy Bob Thornton 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Moulin Rouge! - musical, Australia/USA 2001 01.35 Pytanie do boga - dramat przygodowy, USA 2000 03.50 Tajny agent - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1996 05.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 04.45 Telesklep 06.25 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 07.00 Stawka większa niż życie (1): Wiem, kim jesteś - serial wojenny 08.10 Mała księżniczka - film familijny, USA 1995 10.00 Psy i koty - komedia, USA 2001, reż. Lawrence Guterman 11.45 Na Wspólnej (787-790) - serial obyczajowy 13.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 16.50 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1999, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, Salma Hayek 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (5): Fałszywe zaręczyny - serial komediowy 20.35 Kryminalni 6 (70): Nieznajomy głos - serial kryminalny 21.45 Terminal - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Hanks, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Stanley Tucci, Diego Luna 00.25 Trujący bluszcz - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Katt Shea Ruben, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Sara Gilbert, Tom Skerritt, Cheryl Ladd 02.25 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.50 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.35 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Portugalii 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.20 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.30 Puchar Himalajów - komedia, Australia/Bhutan 1999 14.30 Pracująca dziewczyna (9) - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz: Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17.20 Arabela (30) - serial familijny 18.00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (1) - serial dok. 19.05 Żona pastora - komediodramat, USA 1996 21.40 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Malezji - kwalifikacje 22.45 Zimne piekło - dramat, Kanada 2003 01.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.35 Placido Domingo: Inspiracja dla przyszłości - koncert 02.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.25 Na topie - wywiad z... 02.50 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.10 Sztukateria - magazyn 03.35 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:20 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... stereo 06:50 Telesklep 08:50 Quo Vadis film melodramat... 10:30 Nie ma sprawy serial obyczajowy... stereo 11:35 Quo Vadis film melodramat... stereo 13:15 Siostrzyczki serial komedia... stereo 13:45 Siostrzyczki serial komedia... stereo 14:15 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... stereo 14:45 Moja krew program rozrywkowy... stereo 15:45 Łowcy koszmarów serial S-F... stereo 16:45 Mambomania film komedia... 18:35 Zakochaj Mnie program rozrywkowy... stereo 19:10 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy... stereo 20:10 Szybki jak błyskawica film przygodowy... stereo 22:20 Miłość i wojna film melodramat... stereo 00:40 Task Force - film sensacyjny TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 654; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 658; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Domisie - /Wielkanocni goście odc. 25/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 3 - Magiczna moc; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jacky Challot; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Nad Niemnem - cz. 1 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Marta Lipińska, Adam Mariański, Janusz Zakrzeński, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Iwona Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wielki Tydzień - Zwyciężyć śmierć; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Laponii (173); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 278 Koncert życzeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Bibliofil z Kajzerwaldu; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Duże dzieci - (51); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wielki Tydzień - Zwyciężyć śmierć; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Udrożnić - Udrożniać; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zygmunta Dyrkacza życie z Chopinem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 438; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O królewnie zaklętej w żabę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2007; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Nad Niemnem - cz. 1 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Marta Lipińska, Adam Mariański, Janusz Zakrzeński, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Iwona Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Misterium Męki Pańskiej na Poznańskiej Cytadeli 64'; widowisko; reż.:Atrur Piotrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 438; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O królewnie zaklętej w żabę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:50 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2007; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Nad Niemnem - cz. 1 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Marta Lipińska, Adam Mariański, Janusz Zakrzeński, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Iwona Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zygmunta Dyrkacza życie z Chopinem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Wielki Tydzień - Zwyciężyć śmierć; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jacky Challot; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Misterium Męki Pańskiej na Poznańskiej Cytadeli; widowisko; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Kino Paradiso (Nuovo cinema Paradiso) 117'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1988); reż.:Giuseppe Tornatore; wyk.:Jacques Perrin, Philippe Noiret, Salvatore Cascio, Marco Leonardi, Leopoldo Trieste; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Klasyka filmowa - Metropolis (Metropolis) 118'; film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy (1927); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Alfred Abel, Gustav Fröhlich, Brigitte Helm, Rudolf Klein-Rogge, Fritz Rasp, Theodor Loos, Heinrich George; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zakazana drużyna (The forbidden team) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2003); reż.:Rasmus Dinesen, Arnold Krojgaard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Czesław Niemen i Enigmatic; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Przypadek 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Bogusława Pawelec, Marzena Trybała, Jacek Borkowski, Zygmunt Hubner, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Monika Goździk, Adam Ferency, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Glenn Gould gra Beethovena cz.2 (Glenn Gould plays Beethoven ep.2); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Polskie Kalwarie i misteria /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Misterium; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Korzenie kultury - Polskie Kalwarie i misteria /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Golgota Jasnogórska Dudy Gracza 39'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Korzenie kultury - Polskie Kalwarie i misteria /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Faustyna 73'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Misja (The Mission) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Jeremy Irons, Ray McAnally, Aidan Quinn, Liam Neeson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Fotograf wojenny (War Photographer) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2001); reż.:Christian Frei; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Strefa - Mediokracja - Ani Ani - Dziecięca Wytwórnia Filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Portret Antoniego Rząsy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:20 Kino nocne - Która tam jest godzina? (What time is it there?) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, TAJWAN (2001); reż.:Tsai Ming-liang; wyk.:Shiang-chyi Chen, Tien Miao, Cecilia Yip, Chao-jung Chen, Guei Tsai, Arthur Nauzyciel, David Ganansia, Jean-Pierre Léaud, Yi-Ching Lu, Kang-sheng Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Pięć bajek o miłości; film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Mariusz Grzegorzek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (38) - serial animowany 21:30 Fresh Air 22:00 Ściągawki 22:15 Replay 22:30 Game Factory 22:45 Java Games 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (37) - serial animowany 23:45 Making of "300 Spartan" - reportaż 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Klipy TVN Turbo 06:00 Gadżet 2 06:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 07:00 Operacja tuning 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Szybcy i stylowi 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - rozrywka 09:00 Prawdziwe maszyny 09:30 Sporrrt 10:00 Top Gear 2006 (83) 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 12:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 12:30 Policyjne taśmy (10) 13:00 Monster House 2 (18) 14:00 Automaniak max 15:00 Rentgen 2.0 15:30 Gadżet 2 16:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - rozrywka 16:30 Operacja tuning 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Dakar 2007 18:00 Top Gear 2006 (83) 19:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 20:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 20:30 Sporrrt 21:00 Gadżet 2 21:30 Grand Prix na torze 22:00 Rentgen 2.0 22:30 Prawdziwe maszyny 23:00 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 23:30 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 00:00 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 00:30 Turbo granie - rozrywka 02:30 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 03:00 Szybcy i stylowi 03:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 04:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 Kino Polska 08:35 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany, Polska 1984 09:10 Seans w iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki - magazyn filmowy 09:20 Seans w iluzjonie: Jaśnie pan szofer - film obyczajowy, Polska 1935 10:20 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie Violetta Villas: Sny i marzenia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983 12:00 Rodzina do kina: Odwiedziny prezydenta - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1961 13:30 Rodzina do kina: Zazdrość - film dokumentalny 14:00 Seans: Pan na ekranie Kazimierz Rudzki: Głos z tamtego świata - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1962 16:00 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz - magazyn filmowy 16:10 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Katastrofa w Gibraltarze - dramat wojenny, Polska 1983 18:55 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Seans - film dokumentalny 20:05 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny - dramat historyczny, Polska 1982 21:40 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Rapsod królewski - film dokumentalny 22:10 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Konterfekty króla jegomości - film dokumentalny 22:45 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Diabelskie szczęście - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 00:15 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Późne popołudnie - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1996 00:50 Seans: Pan na ekranie Jan Piechociński: Wypowiedź: Jan Piechociński - rozmowa 01:00 Seans: Pan na ekranie Jan Piechociński: Słona róża - melodramat, Polska 1982 02:25 Seans: Pan na ekranie Jan Piechociński: Bomba - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1975 ČT1 05:00 Polonezja: Tahiti, wyspa wiecznej miłości - reportaż 05:10 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 05:20 Sama w domu 06:20 Sezamie, otwórz się (32/52) - magazyn filmów animowanych 06:50 Sierżant Prążek (14/26) - magazyn filmów animowanych 07:00 Pszczółka Maja (27/104) - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Szkoła czarownic 5 (13/13) - serial fantastyczny, Wielka Brytania 2004 07:55 Drogą i po bezdrożach - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Zebra z klasą - film dla dzieci, USA/RPA 2005 09:45 Czy mnie zechcecie? - zwierzęta 10:00 Królestwo przyrody (5/5) - serial dokumentalny 10:35 Nasza wieś 10:50 Ten nasz zespół - portret muzyczny 11:20 Dobra rada nad złoto 11:50 Niewiedza nie jest wymówką albo zając w sidłach (11/13) - program muzyczny 12:00 Sprawy 12:05 Z metropolii. Tydzień w regionach 12:35 Auto Moto Revue 13:05 Zamieszanie wokół Kasi - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1990 13:50 Moda ekstrawagancja maniera 14:20 Oczarowanie 7 (29/60) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2004 15:15 Film o filmie "Nauka o snach" - magazyn filmowy 15:25 Kto wrobił królika Rogera - komedia, USA 1988 17:10 O koronie króla Karola - film dokumentalny 17:55 Prognoza pogody 17:57 Minuta z przyrodą - program przyrodniczy 18:00 Sprawy 18:05 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 18:10 Niewiarygodny świat rekordów i ciekawostek - program dokumentalny 18:35 ...a teraz trzymać się! - felieton 18:45 Wieczorynka - dobranocka 18:56 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 19:00 Wydarzenia 19:20 Wydarzenia regionalne 19:35 Prognoza pogody 19:40 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 20:00 Zrobię wszystko - show 21:00 Za wszelką cenę - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 23:10 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 23:15 Sprawy 23:20 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 23:25 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 23:30 Mystery, Alaska - komediodramat, USA 1999 01:25 Gruba ryba bukmacher z kampusu - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 02:55 Bananowe rybki - teleturniej 03:20 Ogród to sztuka - reportaż 03:45 Za kotarą - show 04:40 Dobra wiadomości Radima Zapletala z Przerowa - reportaż ČT2 06:10 Wiadomości STV 06:30 Popołudniówka 06:45 Wiadomości południowomorawskie 07:00 Raport 07:15 Wydarzenia regionalne 07:25 Wydarzenia regionalne Brno 07:35 Wydarzenia regionalne Ostrawa 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Kamera na szlaku - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Cuda świata (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Paryżanka - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1957 11:20 Styl 11:45 Film o filmie - magazyn filmowy 12:00 W kondycji 12:20 Game Page 12:40 Piątka od Zellera - magazyn muzyczny 13:10 Sunshine: Live - koncert 14:00 Sunshine: Victim Is Another Name - program muzyczny 14:05 Sunshine: Top! Top! The Radio! - program muzyczny 14:10 Film o filmie - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Tajemnice morskiego królestwa (3/5) - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Sportowcy świata: Supergwiazdy piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 16:15 Wiosenne wody - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1968 17:45 Nienawiść - spektakl teatralny 19:00 Wskrzeszenie - koncert 19:35 Kultura.cz - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Gabriela Beňačková jubileusz - koncert 21:00 Przyszło to niespodziewanie... - portret muzyka 22:00 Wigilia Wielkiej Nocy w Rzymie - relacja 01:00 Wielka noc muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Telewizyjne piosenki Ivana Mládka - rozrywka 04:40 Groteski Charlie Chaplin - rozrywka 04:50 Mała poranna muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Rozejrzyj się człowieku (8/15) - cykl reportaży 05:20 Na pływalni z Eduardem Zvěřinou - rozmowa 05:45 Magazyn folkloru - folklor TV Nova 05:05 Novashopping 05:40 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? (17/17) - serial animowany, USA 1978 06:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie (12/13) - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 06:30 Dinozaury (22/26) - serial animowany, USA 2000 06:55 Walt Disney i jego czarodziejski świat - bajka dla dzieci 07:55 Życie na fali 2 (5/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 08:50 Eso - rozrywka 10:00 Julie Lescaut 3 (1) - serial kryminalny, Francja 1999 12:00 Wybierzcie Novą - program publicystyczny 12:35 Katakumby - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1940 14:20 Zielona karta - komedia romantyczna, Australia/Francja/USA 1990 16:30 Jak utopić dr. Mraczka albo koniec wodników w Czechach - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1974 18:25 Korzenie - film popularnonaukowy 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 21:55 Śmiertelna wyliczanka - thriller, USA 2002 00:15 Żółtodziób - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 02:15 Novashopping 02:45 Tabu - talk show 03:40 Terra Nostra (17/150) - telenowela, Brazylia 1999 04:30 Novashopping 04:50 Novashopping MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Wspaniałe życie: Gorące młode gwiazdy Hollywood - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 15:00 MTV za kulisami: Stars are Blind' Paris Hilton - jak się kręci teledyski 15:30 Box Set - twórczość Gwen Stefani 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Rob & Big - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 22:00 MTV Vaults P. Diddy - przegląd twórczości artysty 22:30 MTV Live: Fall Out Boy - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Ale Kino! 8:00 Moolaadé Dramat 10:10 Za drzwiami Actors Studio Film dokumentalny 11:10 Oliver Twist Film przygodowy 13:15 Kolekcjoner Thriller 15:20 Ale krótkie: Z życia gwiazd Film krótkometrażowy 15:55 Listonosz Film 17:50 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę Film obyczajowy 20:00 Triumf miłości Komedia 22:00 O czym marzą faceci Komedia 23:40 Księżniczka i wojownik Dramat 2:00 W słusznej sprawie Thriller AXN 6:20 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 7:15 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 8:10 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 9:05 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 10:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 10:55 Zagadki z przeszłości Serial przygodowy 11:50 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 12:45 Regenesis Serial fantastyczny 13:45 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 14:40 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 15:35 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 16:30 Robinsonowie - Amazonia Serial dokumentalny 18:15 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 19:10 Regenesis Serial fantastyczny 20:05 Medium Serial kryminalny 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Serial kryminalny 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Serial kryminalny 0:00 Zabójcze umysły Serial kryminalny 0:55 Medium Serial kryminalny 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Serial kryminalny 2:45 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 3:40 Zabójcze umysły Serial kryminalny AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial akcji 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial akcji 16:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 17:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 18:00 Szczury wodne Serial akcji 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 20:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 22:00 Morderstwo prawie pewne Film sensacyjny 23:40 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 0:30 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 1:20 Morderstwo prawie pewne Film sensacyjny AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 13:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 15:40 Herkules Serial przygodowy 16:30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 17:25 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 18:15 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 22:00 Elektroniczny Łowca Film SF 23:35 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 1:15 Elektroniczny Łowca Film SF BBC Prime 6:10 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 6:30 Tikkabilla Program dla dzieci 7:00 Razzledazzle Serial 7:15 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 7:35 Balamory Program dla dzieci 7:55 Teletubbies Program dla dzieci 8:20 The Roly Mo Show Serial 8:35 Andy Pandy Serial 8:40 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 9:00 Cash in the Attic Lifestyle 9:30 Escape to the Country Lifestyle 10:30 Garden Invaders Jak mieszkać 11:00 Eastenders Serial 11:30 Eastenders Serial 12:00 Mastermind Teleturniej 12:30 The Weakest Link Teleturniej 13:15 The Weakest Link Teleturniej 14:00 Ballykissangel Serial 15:00 Down to Earth Serial komediowy 16:00 Deep Blue Informacje 17:30 Wildlife Zwierzęta 18:00 Eastenders Serial 18:30 Eastenders Serial 19:00 What Not to Wear Dresses up Moda 20:00 The Monastery Lifestyle 21:00 Frances Tuesday Serial 22:30 French and Saunders Rozrywka 23:00 Absolute Power Rozrywka 23:30 3 Non-blondes Serial komediowy 0:00 Eastenders Serial 0:30 Eastenders Serial 1:00 Frances Tuesday Serial 2:30 French and Saunders Rozrywka 3:00 Absolute Power Rozrywka 3:30 3 Non-blondes Serial komediowy iTVN 6:25 Odkrywanie Biblii Serial 7:00 Życie i czasy Jana Pawła II Film dokumentalny 8:00 Tak się toczy moja myśl Film dokumentalny 9:20 Szukając cudów Dramat 11:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione Literatura 11:35 Telewizja od kuchni Reportaż 12:00 Serwis informacyjny TVN24 Wiadomości 12:15 Klinika życia Serial obyczajowy 13:10 Na osi Informacje 13:40 Lekcja stylu Informacje 14:05 Salon piękności Informacje 14:35 Automaniak max Informacje 15:05 Jezus Film obyczajowy 16:55 La vie comme un dimanche Komedia 18:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Informacje 19:00 Fakty Wiadomości 19:25 Sport Wiadomości 19:35 Pogoda Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Informacje 20:00 Odkrywanie Biblii Serial 20:35 Kryminalni Serial kryminalny 21:25 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste Komedia 23:10 Mordercza rozgrywka Thriller 1:05 Liga Polska - wiosna 2007 Gry zespołowe 3:10 Fakty Wiadomości 3:35 La vie comme un dimanche Komedia Polonia 1 6:35 Syrenka Maco Bajka dla dzieci 7:20 Helena i chłopcy Serial 8:10 Top shop Program reklamowy 17:15 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód Western 20:20 Tajemnice Sahary Serial przygodowy 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka Erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki Erotyka 23:35 Ania Erotyka 23:40 News Erotyka 23:50 Amore TV Erotyka 0:00 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 0:10 Erotyczne sensacje Erotyka 0:30 Kasia Erotyka 0:35 Maksymalne perwersje Erotyka 0:45 Reflex Erotyka 0:55 Erotyczna giełda Erotyka 1:10 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl Erotyka 1:25 Sex Hotel Erotyka 1:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka Erotyka 2:00 Night Shop Erotyka 2:10 Foki Ewa Erotyka 2:30 Night Shop Erotyka 2:40 Oferty towarzyskie Erotyka 3:00 Sex Hotel Erotyka 3:20 Night Shop Erotyka 3:35 Gry na telefon Erotyka Polsat 2 6:20 Prawo miasta Serial sensacyjny 7:05 Pasjonaci Informacje 7:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości Muzyka 8:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 9:00 Interwencja Inne 9:20 Muzyka polska Muzyka 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Serial komediowy 10:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą Serial obyczajowy 11:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 12:00 Gorzka miłość Inne 12:20 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Serial komediowy 12:45 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Serial komediowy 13:05 Awantura o kasę Teleturniej 13:50 Interwencja Inne 14:15 Prawo miasta Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Pasjonaci Informacje 15:20 Muzyczne rozmaitości Muzyka 16:20 Zerwane więzi Talkshow 17:10 Interwencja Inne 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Serial komediowy 18:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą Serial obyczajowy 19:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 20:00 Gorzka miłość Inne 20:20 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Serial komediowy 20:45 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Serial komediowy 21:05 Kuba Wojewódzki Talkshow 21:50 Interwencja Inne 22:15 Prawo miasta Serial sensacyjny 23:00 Pasjonaci Informacje 23:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości Muzyka 0:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia Informacje 0:55 Jesteśmy Informacje 1:20 Post scriptum Informacje 1:30 Daleko od noszy Serial komediowy 2:00 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 2:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus Serial komediowy 3:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą Serial obyczajowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lubuska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku